


万岁

by tuttolamorecheho



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuttolamorecheho/pseuds/tuttolamorecheho





	万岁

电影结束了，阿白还是没有动，汗流浃背陷在沙发包围里，最后一个画面爱在黄昏写诗的诗人从楼顶一跃而下，手臂张得很开，让他面容像仲夏升起，阳光有锦绣前程。这不是我们第一次一起看这部电影，甚至我笃定也不会是最后一次。它是不对我胃口的，看这么多次仅仅因为阿白想看，喜欢看；几十年前的老电影，太破碎了，结局时我总坐在身旁观察阿白的表情，诗人一次次从楼顶跳下来，跳进阿白眼睛时，阿白像是也应声而碎了。

但诗人很美的，这话意思是阿白很美的，因为诗人的饰演者正是阿白。跟他相处近半年里，我看遍了几乎所有他的作品，其中不乏部分因年代久远而失去下落，只好作罢。阿白的美是种习惯，穿在身上走上大街，大大方方。电影拍他缓慢地吃青苹果是美，苹果瘦下去，牙齿关起来，果肉，咀嚼，烂，慢镜头，汁水抱在阿白嘴唇，情欲绞死一切。拍他表情天真地杀人，把刀子对向猎物，拍他表情泥泞地失恋，把刀子对向自己。它们——或者说他们都很美，可来到诗人面前走几步，才会被阿白的美推向高潮，因为美不可停留而只能被谋杀，我恪守这真理，要么死在这一刻，要么让这一刻死，除此外别无他法。诗人破碎地飞走了，影子还留在大地上，任何人都无法于此独善其身。

过去整整十分钟，阿白蜷在沙发，保持安静，几乎跟沙发条形纹路的一块互相融入。看起来仍然没有意愿开口讲话，沉默的样子倒让我回忆起我们刚认识的时候，我被家里凭空出现的男人吓到，检查门窗完好，并且这人穿得整整齐齐，长相白白净净，很瘦，又漂亮，像一张写了诗的纸，但遗憾应该是草稿纸，因为男人的情绪很潦草，没有起伏，至少不在我面前显出皱纹。尝试跟他搭话，一个不太标准的流程，本该质问的，可他实在好看，白毛衣衬得他云一样，天生懂得让人心疼：问他从哪里来，是什么人，为什么出现在我家又耍赖不走；男人懒洋洋不说话地看我，好像一只猫在观察主人，计算如何表现才能在晚餐获得多一口的猫罐头。半晌，竟然把膝盖上的小书劈头盖脸，躲在阴影底下自顾自睡了。于是晚餐时我以牙还牙，自作主张取消了他的猫罐头，他那么可爱，明明可以得到三个的，不同味道，但现在一个都不作数。外卖点了番茄炒蛋和土豆丝，家常菜，没想到成功勾引了小猫正襟危坐在对面桌上。

想吃？点头。

不给。撅嘴。

乖孩子才能按时开饭，回答我的问题才是乖孩子，知道了吗？

谁是孩子了，我比你大得多，一百多岁了，小崽子叫啥呢。男人开口说第一句话，毫不意外，声音跟他皮相一样般配的漂亮，不过内容却惊人，我瞅了他一眼，只当他拿我逗趣，没放在心上，调侃回去。

嗯，皮肤光滑的百岁老人，没有白头发的百岁老人，保养不错啊，看来经常做普拉提吧？

他显然被我说得红了脸，表情却胜券在握：不信你上网查查呗，直接输入我的名字，我叫白宇，是个演员，这些信息你都能查到。

不信邪的我打开不信邪的电脑，然后在面面相觑中沉默了。

按照电脑的说法，他已经死掉了，但按照白宇的说法，他已经死掉了却又被迫复活了。比如，就比如，他手舞足蹈开始解释，人类的意念在尤为强烈与拔高的情况下能够产生相应的具象，作为演员，死后记得他，怀缅他的人越多，这种意念便越强悍而不可屈服，直至形成我所见的具象的他。但这样的复活是被限制的，戴着镣铐跳舞的，首先他被剥夺了再次成为演员的权利，避免出现在公众面前，谁知道蝴蝶的翅膀会不会在世界中心掀起飓风呢？说这话时他换了情绪，变得苦闷，苦闷比窗外正在下的雨还振聋发聩。最糟糕的是，他继续说，语气不详，被雨诅咒：我并不能完全控制自己的身体，甚至意志，作为他人意念的集合体，我总不由自主地体现着别人。

这便更令人难以开心了。

到此为止，我们很久都没有再说话，很默契地遵守沉默，只有雨越来越轰鸣，雷声滂沱，好像永远不会停止。或许雷声会提醒我们，泥塑之身终有归于尘埃之时，风吹走一部分，雨拿走一部分，余下的被将被和成稀泥涂抹在外墙上。像现在我和阿白一起坐在窗前看雨夜，他起身推开窗，让凌晨闯进房间，闪电彷徨，彷徨之下他眼神迷离，我突然明白了他是如此向往外墙的，以至于舍得开窗迎接，夜晚劈头盖脸打在他脸上，在一瞬间里他看起来马上就会被没收。

那你还会死吗？我将烟灰缸放在矮柜上，轻轻问他。我知道我不是真的在请求答案，只为了确认他没有走进大雨，他待在这里。

他却煞有介事，甚至认真思索了一下，歪着头笑了，会吧。

会吧，只是这死亡意味着意念的消散，意味着记得他的人越来越少，直至再没有人能想起这个叫白宇的演员，爱穿格子衫，戴老头帽，头发翘翘的，直播时会两手搭在胸前，突然亲吻镜头。

那天我没有睡，半夜起来靠在窗户多抽了几烟，一场雨极尽琐碎，到天亮也未停。

后来事情开始接二连三发生。星期一，阿白起床，迷迷糊糊间发现自己腿毛在睡觉的六小时内不翼而飞，奔进卫生间里一声惨叫。一顿饭吃得奄奄一息，番茄酱用来撒气，被阿白用叉子反复谋杀，为什么她们一定要刮我的腿毛？！小腿眼下寸草不生，很白，显得荒芜，像积雪富士山爱他美貌，故意在他小腿摔上一跤，雪便跟着下了。我心中窃喜，连带早餐都多喝了一杯牛奶。刮了挺好的，我喜欢。

星期二，阿白赖在衣柜前不出来，问他原因，裹在被子里一坨的男人做出哭哭脸，我现在是裸的！裸的！但我不想穿格子衫——不——不是我不想穿格子衫，是她们不想让我穿格子衫，于是我就不想穿格子衫——一段话被他说得像小孩的绕口令，看他在房间急得团团转，好像一只傻猫猫在被球球玩，爱猫人士如我，只能决定宠着，走到衣柜前拎出一件格子衫亲手给猫套上。我帮你穿的衣服，这样就不算你自己想穿了。此言一出，猫果然浑身舒坦，一秒之后又是大爷。

衣柜是现实版有求必应屋，合理证据，谁能想到星期三我就撸到了真的小白猫？虽然醒来发现自己变成了货真价实的猫，阿白气得在床上硬生生翻了几个跟头，还泄愤咬坏了我的枕套。不吃罐头，不吃鱼，嫌有刺，穷讲究。不给我摸头，也不给摸尾巴，但猫薄荷一闻就诚实地上头，喝多樱桃酒一样躺在地上，跟太阳捉迷藏，如果不是因为变猫语言失踪，无法讲话，恐怕下一秒就跳上窗沿，腐朽傻蛋般大声读情诗：啊！今晚除了月亮，我哪儿都不去！选择性无视眼皮上正大光明的白天。累了就抱着我的手指舔，尾巴最会撒娇了，绕在我手腕，你来摸摸我吧，抱抱我吧，亲亲我吧。当然了，事后小白两天没理我，炒了三顿土豆丝才哄好。

总体而言事件的发生无伤大雅，部分甚至称得上有趣，比如昨天吃饭途中阿白突然放下筷子，语气欢快表情悲痛，马上就要公主落泪：崽崽也爱妈妈！

我：？

阿白：我不是，我没有，我想静静。

我哈哈笑，他来推我，面色伪装生气，不多时就破功，变成了跟我一起哈哈笑，两个傻瓜糊涂指点对方，仿佛对面人是世界上现存最大的直立行走的笑话。

那时我记得清楚的，黄昏很低，气氛模糊，在我们手臂与手臂之间有风吹过，然后太阳从他眼角落下去。像日落的顺序在每天都复读，我总觉得，我们之间，我和他，也会这样，永远有时间待在一起，手边摆满汽水和笑话，啤酒加入，派对上跳舞，永远能去想无关紧要的事。

他再也不会死掉了，我不会再让他死掉了。这个小傻子，漂亮又笨笨的，我得守着他。

但第一次极不寻常的情况在三个月前出现了。

当天下班回家没看到日常喜欢缩在沙发看电影的阿白，转身往卧室方向找，离门口还有两步之遥，粘腻的崎岖的水声就被送进耳朵。房间里，眼前的画面如同等待一个敞开的梦境：阿白张开双腿瘫在床上，身体粉红像刚刚被玫瑰强暴过，现在他也是玫瑰了，被床单挟持，呻吟剖开似的发着抖，流线型，摇摇欲坠悬挂在吊灯上，然后不堪重负掉在我眼皮。阳光识破了绿色百叶窗，缝隙间进入，于是太阳分割他，一千片一万片生长绿，把自己种在他身上，使他反倒像个百依百顺的母亲了。更糟的是，此刻他确实具备成为母亲的条件，他的手向下，活动在双腿间，那里凭空长出一口女穴，甬道做脐带，子宫就在最末端，而另一端却好像正连着我的灵魂。我感觉自己在凶猛地出汗，从来没出过这么多汗，我被阿白的叫声扎破一个口子，漂浮着，孤独又兴奋。我在旋转，在经历灯光的眩晕，他多吸引我。

在我成功反应之前，身体已经遵循本能舔了上去，舌头向内触碰到最需要的一点时像顶撞了一枚车厘子，汁水在我嘴里尖叫，阿白在我头上尖叫，他没有拒绝我，他是不是也喜欢这样？脸颊旁凑近两张雪白，是阿白被舔到情动处用大腿根轻轻夹住我的头。他真的喜欢这个。我抱住他的细腰，强制换了姿势，让他能够坐起来骑在我脸上。阿白柔韧性好，不费力便能完成鸭子坐，舌头进到更深，阿白被我操到没力气挺直背，货真价实的车厘子一样委顿下去，讨好我，小口小口隔着裤子舔我的阴茎。高潮的瞬间浑身僵硬，如同遭遇一场匿名雪崩，穴口在我嘴唇濒死抽搐，好像我吸的不是他的穴而是魂魄，下面流出的不是水而是眼泪。

我没有真正进入他，他高潮后哭累了，很快睡了过去。我从背后抱着他睡，没有进卫生间解决自己的生理需求，希望弥留这一刻更久远，我硬着，我是为他硬的，我抱他，他没有拒绝我，我舔他，他也好喜欢。我感到前所未有的安全，满足，有所属于，月光千里而来，在窗帘上流汗，只为了低头吻他。他的血管在笼罩下显出更露骨嶙峋的青，此刻好像就真是自己电影里那只青苹果，被放上桌面，又立刻摧毁。我爱他爱到想咬他，我想他想到好想吃了他。

闲暇时间要打发，阿白多数选择看书，他说自己年轻时候跟我相似，更爱打游戏，有空就打，休假了就熬夜打，很放松，很快乐。直到后来慢慢老了，觉得跟书交朋友也不赖。他阅读起来不挑剔，杂书名著都沾点，前段日子突然迷上了但丁，天气好的日子总能看见他挪窝，镶嵌进阳台上，手里捧着神曲读。甚至他兴致勃勃自学起意大利语，拉丁语，吃饭间边夹菜边谈论起可爱的语言。你知道吗，拉丁文里苹果进行变格就是罪恶，你喜欢吃苹果吗？那你是坏蛋啊哈哈哈。他调侃到我了，心满意足，接着道，我今天记了一个新短语，意语写作avere un debole per qlcu，意思是偏爱某人，我觉得真奇怪啊，直译应该是面对某人时有所虚弱。他还皱着眉毛，皱成了富士山，我催促他吃饭，菜要凉了，阿白才悻悻然罢休，嘴里咕噜着什么。午后我陪他看书。我最喜欢保罗跟弗朗切斯卡的故事，第二节第三行，他光秃秃的指甲指给我看，

"有一天，为了消遣，我们阅读  
兰塞罗特怎样为爱所掳获的故事;  
我们只有两人，没有什么猜疑。  
有几次这阅读使我们眼光相遇，  
又使我们的脸孔变了颜色;  
但把我们征服的却仅仅是一瞬间。  
当我们读到那么样的一个情人  
怎样地和那亲切的微笑着的嘴接吻时，  
那从此再不会和我分开的他  
全身发抖地亲了我的嘴：这本书  
和它的作者都是一个‘加里俄托’;  
那天我们就不再读下去。”

我没有理会诗行，相反的，我注视着对面的他。上次他长出女穴，我舔了他，我们同床而眠，此后却对此闭口不提，是时机了，于是我问，现在是“那天”了吗？

什么？好像没有明白，又好像明白了，我从他眼睛看自己，又用自己看他的，突然认可了拉丁文的变格。可爱的语言，可爱的也有苹果，我的苹果红着脸，因为逃避而罪恶。

我没有回答这个问题，正如他没有回答我，但我上前吻了他，神曲垮下去，垮在草皮上，一只昆虫在翻开一页攀爬，写着“全身发抖地……”。阿白也在发抖，像这句诗一样发抖，他流着眼泪，爱情悲剧般呜咽着，模仿诗里亲了我的嘴。

晚上我们第一次做爱了，他很软很湿，抱他的腰不是腰，是一片虚弱的云。他射了两次，迷迷糊糊滑进梦里，抱他去浴室清洁之后，我又去窗台抽烟。我看着尼古丁在夜间逃逸，走失，毫无征兆地捂住脸大哭起来。我才是多囫囵一个恶人，我才是多伟大一个自私鬼，午后他的那场眼泪正如是提醒我。如此滂沱，下在我肩膀，如同上个雨夜辗转回到我身边来。雨夜里我看见他再次推开窗，闪电，雷声，城市轰鸣，他是向往外墙的，不快乐的，被无助困在世界上的，如同远处忘记带伞的人困在建筑的屋檐。

朦胧间我仿佛能看见他伏案写字，写他的生活的本质，写他过得好，又过得不那么好，写他想过死的，“因为院子花没有开，因为有人爱我。因为阳光匆匆，因为前天下了大雨，而我忘记带伞。”不会的，我自欺欺人，掩耳盗铃，不会的，我们在一起，一直在一起，我不结婚，永远地守着他。看啊，发生的事件无足轻重，所有症状不到一天就能恢复，一切都很漂亮，永远漂亮。

我仰起头，我的悲哀流进嘴巴，没有声音。

我想吃宵夜，我们吃泡面吧，不要芝士味的哦。沙发上阿白终于说话了，我的回忆于是在半山断了尾巴，那语气如常松垮垮的，仿佛刚才看完电影后陷入吊诡的沉默的另有其人。我埋怨他胃不好还想着吃泡面，自顾自去厨房做了一份油泼面，加个煎蛋，盛到阿白面前。他吃面，我隔着热气看他五官，想到自我麻痹是件很可怕又很可行的事。我像个疾病患者，在高烧里走着，跟红药片即使碰面，也不耳语。清晨总有早安吻，他会帮我打领带，打出来的温莎结风情和他一样款款。下午回家抱着他，黄昏看电影，夜晚就做爱。在床上，在窗户，在浴缸，他抖着身子，骨节澎湃，表情全部在镜子里化成水流走了。我不说，他也不说，我便盲目乐观的幸福，把我的爱情像小狗一样放在他脚边，我牵着他半夜走公路，巨大的侥幸击中我，让我渴望对每一颗星星大哭。

这种脆弱的幸福爬到我嘴唇上，喉咙里，令人头晕目眩，宁死不醒。它一直持续到第二天我下班到家，发现阿白不在沙发，也不在阳台，没有电影，没有书，取代它们的只是大片的踌躇的血。阿白倒在客厅的羊毛地毯上，孤零零一棵红色，萧条得像玫瑰被狙击，连早上刚换的白t恤都奄奄一息。他痛苦地蜷缩，喘息，嗓子发出类似小动物被虐待后逃跑，再悄悄找无人之地躲起来舔伤口的呜咽。他在流泪。他甚至是无意识抽搐的。而我的眼泪比他流得更凶猛，我想发疯地大叫，我从不知道我有这么多泪，就像我从不知道一个人可以流这么多血。冷静点，冷静点，我对自己说。心脏跳得让我难安，我恨不能把自己剖了。冷静下来，他不能去医院，我要给他包扎……对，包扎。去拿药箱，中途甚至摔了很狼狈一跤，我把他小心翼翼抱进手臂里，好怕放在地上他便碎了，跟电影里的诗人一起飞走了，再也不回来。包扎结束后我难以克制吻他额头，鼻梁，顺道嘴唇，热的，温热的，鲜活的。我的阿白在我怀里，他没事，他很好，我没有失去他，我来得不算晚。

但自我麻痹终于郁郁而终，怪兽破门而入凝望着我，我大哭，发抖，药片掉在一边，成为房间里另一种红。阿白、阿白……甚至我想狠狠摇醒他，质问他，为什么会变成这样？他们难道不是爱你的人吗？为什么口口声声的爱，又手起刀落的伤，蛮横，粗鲁，恃爱行凶？为什么爱你却让你流血，让你虚弱，让你痛苦地嚎啕，跟眼泪一起咳嗽般倒在窗户下？我将泪水汹涌在阿白头顶，像下雨一样落泪。但这次他没有再为我打开窗。

第二天流血的症状已经消逝，伤口在阿白身上退潮，似乎他又变成了以前的阿白，可爱地笑起来，可爱地跳起来，可爱地看书，可爱地调侃——如果不是吃饭时分又出了状况。阿白不爱吃南瓜，今天却主动向我要求一份蒸南瓜，以及一份南瓜粥。原来我只以为他起了玩心，劫后余生去尝试新事物，没想到他动起碗筷，逢魔般疯狂且大口地、以不正常的速度吃光了桌上所有南瓜制品，结束后又痛苦万分冲进卫生间呕吐，像要把整个胃都呕出来，连灵魂都飘飘摇地一起被旋转进了下水道。他本来胃便不好，折腾得不轻，我牵着他喝了汤，又安顿上胃药。

我问他，你恨吗？

他们在用爱谋杀你。你不喜欢吃南瓜，只喜欢香蕉，但一些人却认为，你怎么能不爱吃南瓜呢？南瓜哪里都好，而且我们讨厌香蕉，所以你不能吃香蕉，只能吃南瓜，我们知道怎样才是对的，你得按我们说的做。

哪怕你会痛，会流血，会呕吐。你恨吗？

阿白笑了，他还是很好看，以至于让人心脏破碎。为什么要恨？恨那么强烈，那么辗转。而且，我也爱他们呀。

被爱的人辜负，难道不是天经地义的吗？

我一动不能动，如遭雷劈。想起关于他的老旧影像资料里，访谈上问他孤独终老与水逆一生如何二择其一。他拿着话筒，又干净又白，马上就要活进墙壁了似的，那我选择水逆一生吧，他道。让人一瞬就笃定他多么需要爱，多么需要陪伴，好像永远不会长大的小男孩。

可是这样乖巧一个小男孩，被养在玻璃罩里一样的，漂亮，透明。有一天却拍着玻璃轻声说，被爱的人辜负难道不是天经地义吗？

傻子，白痴，我在心里痛骂，分不清在骂自己，或者骂阿白。害怕他窥探我的懦弱，不敢抱他，他是敏锐的，于是我转身去，跑到阳台才敢最终松懈地蹲下身哭出来。

阿白身体开始变得透明，是后两个星期的事。手指被作为一切的初始，隔着指节，竟能清晰阅读书上的文字，“我用什么才能留住你？……我给你一个久久望着孤月的人的悲哀。”书封皮被折叠，无声尖叫，博尔赫斯的脸在印刷上变得古怪。我再次失控了，甚至不费心隐藏，把我的懦弱赤裸地挖出来，赤裸地摆上餐桌。我砸烂一套餐具，摔碎玻璃，又转移目标朝可怜的诗集泄愤。它们碎成一千片一亿片，风一吹就轮回了，即便如此也比当下的我完整。阿白沉默着，用巨大的宽容抚摸我，他走过来牵我的手，吻我脸颊，最后让我躺在他腿上，摸我头发，触碰像水一样漂浮在我头顶，必须背叛太阳，否则立刻蒸发。他很怜悯的，母亲般的，轻轻说，确实快到时间啦，已经这么多年过去了，当初爱我的人离世的离世，患病的患病，合该再没有人记得我，我该消失了。

他多善良，大慈大悲，没有说死。我激烈地反抗，目眦欲裂，比搁浅的鱼还滑稽：我不允许！我永远不允许！只要我还活着一天，我就记得你一天，爱你一天，我不死，你就永远活着。我不会让你死的，我不会。我哽咽着，却没有哭，原来人悲痛到极致是流不出泪的。同样没有哭的还有阿白，他只是悲哀地，长久地凝望我，仿佛这便是最后一眼了。

透明是很迅猛的，像瘟疫一样逐渐扩散到阿白的全身。最初阿白还能在阳光下看看书，后来他开始惧怕阳光。再往后他也不再修剪阳台，吊兰垂死，蔷薇委顿，没有更多精力看书，三餐只吃一餐，一餐又只有很小几口。沙发再次成为他长期盘踞之地，他总奄奄一息地反复看那部电影，黄昏不可理喻，然后诗人跳下来，一次、两次、三次……字幕滑动，雨般惴惴，有时阿白能坚持到看完，更多情况只播到一半他便睡了过去。

今天很罕见，属于前面一种情况，一直到字幕都放送完毕，在人脸上花掉，阿白仍然还清醒着。他低低地，缓慢地开口问我，又不像在问我：你不好奇最初我为什么会出现在你家吗？

闻言我放下笔看他。我并没有认真看电影，我不敢看，它的结局太破碎了，已经不再适应现在的我。最近我执念一般不停抄写莎士比亚的十四行诗，像某种命定的启示，“但是你的长夏永远不会凋落……只要一天有人类，或人有眼睛，这诗将常在，并赋予你生命。”

阿白不需要我回答，自顾自接下去。刚才电影结尾那场戏，是他拍过所有戏里最爱的一场。因为他眼中诗人是自由的，最自由的。诗人最终跳楼，不是因为绝望、痛苦。恰好相反，仅仅由于他活得热爱幻想，浪漫主义，目空一切。那天黄昏很好很美，他认为这就是时候了，不会有什么比死在这一刻更幸福，因为他已经是星星，他已经在太阳之心，他不会再受伤。于是他跳了下去，情绪舒展，表情灿烂。

几十年前……这场戏就是在你家楼顶拍摄的。我常年徘徊于此，亲眼见证它被拆毁，又重建，建成了现在你住的居民楼……阿白的说话声音越来越小，直至消失不见，我像他亲眼见证楼房的拆毁一样，见证他于这一瞬彻底变成透明的，最后一寸白的皮肤也被时间拆毁。他坍缩下去，在我眼前，变小、变小，失去轮廓，成为一点荧火般的不肯熄灭的蓝。他那么小，我却感觉我两只手掌都捧不住他，我整个二十岁的年轻的躯体都捧不住他。

阿白，别害怕，不怕。我们走，我们离开这里，我带你去冰岛。我浑身发抖，朝圣地俯首，然后轻轻地，轻轻地吻了他。

在冰岛的前两天，我们没有遇见极光，不能说不幸运，我忐忑地等极光降临，等待命运对我进行最后的发落。多数时候阿白憩在我上衣口袋里，最靠近心脏那个地方，疲倦了就睡觉，醒了就听我的心跳。他说，你的心跳听起来像条海底隧道，里面会退潮，会涨潮，一会儿冲我上岸，一会儿又要我抱。有时候他精神更好点，就跑出来，玩我领子下第二粒纽扣。这个给我吧，荧光指着纽扣说，我是好孩子对不对，一点都不贪心，你可以把你给别人，但是要把它留给我。

多可爱，多欲碎的小男孩啊。他什么都不知道，什么都不懂，谦让得甚至有点残忍了。

极光是在一周后走过来的，它注定要带走些别的东西。我揣着阿白出了旅舍，站在面前一往无前的海岸上。阿白说，这极光比他上次来看过的还要漂亮。我难得又调侃他，是不是因为跟我一起看的啊？他又不说话，估计是害羞了。可是我要说。我有好多话，好多话，必须要在今晚说明，必须要在此刻说尽，我整理自己，甚至清了清嗓子，郑重其事。

阿白，我最喜欢你，我最爱你，跟你在一起每个时刻我都热衷，每一天我都热爱。你不能，不准，不可以让我忘记你，这是我的事，我喜欢你，是我的事，不要你负责。还有那粒纽扣，当然了，当然是属于你的，我回家就把所有衬衣的第二颗全部拆下来，保存起来，这样好不好？你也不能再说把我交给别人的话了，我不会属于别人，我就像那颗纽扣，早就被你摘下了。你明明比谁都清楚，对吧？

所以，跑吧，阿白，跑吧。

手掌上的萤火一动不动，可爱的，闪烁的，像是并没有理解我说的话。

但他很快就能明白，他总是敏锐的，总是聪明的。我于是又重复一遍，跑吧。

他听懂了。那片蓝色的荧光慢慢地上升，偏离，在路灯之上，极光之下，难眠的雪一样孤独又漂亮地下下来。也许是我的意念于此处过于强烈，以至于阿白开始显示出模糊的波浪般的轮廓线，我看到他的嘴型，他转过头告别，片刻里真正笑得像电影里的诗人，揭露前所未有的美丽，他说，

再见。

然后他开始狂奔起来，永不停息，他的速度加快，两边的夜，夏天，森林，全部变成很呼啸又很凋敝的蓝色。他跑得那么快，比蓝色凋谢的速度还快，没有具体原因，或者要做什么事，但心中永远有所期盼，有所等待。目光的尽头他跳进海里，与一种蓝相互映衬，自由在他身上闪闪发亮，极光青睐他，庇护他的脸颊。他游着，叫着，大声地发光，大声地快乐，声音点燃了整片水域。

他永夏了。

*


End file.
